Off Target
by NightShadow131
Summary: Legolas makes every effort to avoid going to the archery range. Everyone wonders what has caused this strange behavior.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own LotR or any characters.

It's been so long! I don't know what I'm doing anymore… xD I've had an extremely bad writer's block. Oh yes, writer's block for over a year now. More or less. This is me trying to make a comeback to the realm of fanfiction, but… we shall see. I missed it so hopefully this is the beginning, starting off slowly with a one-shot. n.n

.:takes a deep breath:. And here we go…

* * *

**Off Target**

"See? He never misses!" Estel exclaimed excitedly to Elrohir, his foster brother.

"I know," the brown-haired elf returned with the same enthusiasm.

Two elves had noted Legolas, Estel and the twins, Elrohir and Elladan practicing their archery. It had been Legolas' turn when they were walking by. They had paused to watch, seeing the young wood-elf never miss his target.

The two young elves soon began muttering between themselves.

The four couldn't make out what they were saying but could tell they were words of doubt about Legolas.

Legolas paid them no mind. He had long since learned to ignore discouragement. He would shot one more time and then it would be Estel's turn.

He nocked the arrow, focusing solely on the target and, drawing it back, he released.

Estel, Elladan and Elrohir stared, speechless.

Legolas slowly blinked, and blinked again as if to clear his vision.

Snickering could be heard in the background.

It had to be true. He just had five witnesses.

He had missed.

They were laughing.

He couldn't believe it.

The two snickering elves left, joking with each other, mocking Legolas who 'never misses.'

Their voices ran in his head, taunting him.

None of the four had moved even an inch, or spoke a single word.

Legolas tried again.

And missed.

Neither Estel nor the twins knew what to say.

Shot after shot, Legolas now missed.

Puzzled, they continued to watch.

Snickers resounded in Legolas' mind.

What could be running through his friends' minds?

Laughter?

Taunting?

Jokes?

He missed.

Missed again.

…………

Legolas shot up and looked around, breathing heavily.

The blonde elf looked down to his trembling hands as if they were someone else's.

Sighing deeply, he dug his hands through his long hair. He leaned over with his elbows on his knees.

He couldn't imagine what it would be like to go without his archery. He was known as one of the best; it had saved his—and his friends' lives—countless times.

Where had the insecurity crept up from?

Sapphire eyes shifted over to the balcony.

Still dark out.

He flopped back down with a groan of frustration.

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath.

* * *

"It is a hot day…" Elrond, the Lord of Imladris, prompted. He, Estel, Legolas and the twins were sitting for the morning meal. The four had been coming up short when thinking of something to do for the day. Therefore, he thought he would give them a little nudge. "You could go to the lake."

The four looked at elder elf in shock.

"What?" he asked taken aback.

"You just suggested that _we_ are to go out of our home, of our _shelter_," Elrohir responded for the others.

The other three nodded.

"I'm not _that_ overprotective," Elrond replied indignantly.

The four raised an eyebrow in unison as if they had practiced for such an occasion.

"I… I have reason!"

He did have a point, they couldn't deny.

"Well, shall we go for a swim?" Estel questioned, knowing the answer.

"Perfect day for it," Elladan said with a smirk.

They finished the meal, gathered their things and then headed towards the lake. "Good luck," was called after them, causing them to grin.

The four spent the entire day swimming; trying to drown each other in their fun. They got back in time for the evening meal. Legolas had completely forgotten about his dream at this point. He talked just as animatedly as always, answering their questions about Mirkwood, his father, and his people.

Legolas loved being in Imladris, and off-duty. Elrond still had him help out around his home but that was because Legolas was like his son. Also, Legolas liked to be able to earn his stay, even if it wasn't required.

After the meal Elrond left them to attend to his duties, bidding them a good night.

They talked for a while, but soon decided to retire for the night.

…………

"What can we do?" Elrohir asked the same old question, bored.

They were sitting in the library; had been for hours now. The younger twin didn't have as much passion for books as the others did. Besides, they had been there for _hours_.

Elladan sighed in exasperation. "Really, Elrohir."

"Well, we could go to the archery range. I hear there are some good people there today," Estel suggested, nudging Legolas.

The prince froze for a moment, his dream rushing back. Quickly, he shook it off, for he didn't want the others to notice.

He smiled and said, "I was thinking about going for a ride. I have not taken Elen out since I got here. I cannot let her get lonely."

The others laughed. "You spoil that mare of yours."

"All right, then. Let's go!" Elrohir exclaimed. He was ecstatic to finally get out of there, not only out of the library, but out of their home.

It was a long ride, taking all day. They had brought food with them and had their lunch surrounded by the trees.

A few more days passed as they found random things to keep themselves occupied, even if they just sat in the garden.

"Have you noticed how Legolas always chooses something else whenever archery is brought up?" Estel asked Elladan, confused.

Elrohir and Legolas were off with Elrond learning more about herbs. The elder elf thought they could use more information and always took every opportunity to teach Legolas whenever he visited. Estel had taken the chance to finally talk about Legolas' strange behavior.

Elladan gave a nod. "Do you have any idea why?" The young wood-elf had never turned down archery, but that's all he was doing this stay.

Estel shook his head. "Should we ask? He seems troubled by something. He's hidden it better over the days but it's still there, behind his eyes."

Elladan only sighed. He didn't know what he should do. He had been friends with Legolas longer, but Estel had come to know him better and was a closer friend.

"Maybe he will talk to you…" the elf trailed off thoughtfully.

Estel thought a moment, but wasn't sure. Usually when Legolas wanted to keep something secret, he would latch on to it until he was absolutely ready to tell someone, or if circumstances deemed otherwise.

"I will talk to him tonight," the young man said with determination.

Elladan patted his back and then draped his arm across his shoulders.

…………

Estel took a calming breath and then knocked on the door.

He was greeted with extremely tired, deep blue eyes.

"Mellon-nin…" he said in a whisper. He hadn't seen Legolas look so exhausted, so worn.

Legolas stood there, berating himself for showing his friend how he truly felt. He hadn't been getting sleep the last couple nights. He had hoped to hide this from the others. He felt weak because it was over something like nightmares.

Mentally sighing and kicking himself, he let his friend in.

Estel first noted that the drapes on the balcony swayed with the wind. He could see the stars shining brightly with the full moon. It was a good night to be outside, enjoying the sights from the cast of the moon.

Legolas walked pass him and flopped in a chair on the balcony.

Estel blinked at him for a moment. He had been completely lost in his thoughts and flopping down in a chair was something Legolas did not do often.

However, he quickly joined his friend and sat in a chair adjacent to him.

"What's wrong, mellon-nin?" Estel cut right to the chase. There was no point in skirting around this. He had known something was bothering the young elf, especially since he had—inadvertently—made it obvious.

Legolas did not look at him, but continued to keep his gaze down at the garden below.

Estel waited patiently.

"I cannot sleep," Legolas said quietly.

"Have you talked to Ada?" the man inquired. Small steps. Elrond could have given him herbs to help him sleep.

Legolas shook his head.

Of course, asking for those would require not only an explanation, but telling someone that he had a problem.

"Why can you not sleep?" he finally asked. This was what had been plaguing his friend for almost a week now.

Legolas sat there, staring. He knew he couldn't say there was nothing, for he had just admitted it, but he also didn't know if he could bring himself to tell the truth—or a lie.

Estel waited. He knew this was hard for him. He hoped he would get an answer. He wanted to be able to help Legolas.

He looked up at the moon since he didn't want to watch the elf and make him feel uncomfortable. He knew he had not gone unheard.

Legolas closed his eyes and then slowly opened them to look at the young man in front of him.

Estel's silver eyes turned to him with concern and question.

"I… keep having dreams…" Legolas answered barely audibly.

Estel nodded, but did not pry.

The wood-elf let out a breath, getting ready. "I have tried to hide it, but I fear I cannot hide from you, mellon-nin," Legolas said with a hint of a smile. "I am sure you noticed how I have not gone to the archery range…"

Estel nodded.

"The dreams… In them I always miss. I will make some at first, but then I miss more than when I was an elfling and had first started with the bow. They always end with mocking laughter," he finished quietly and turned his eyes back to the garden, ashamed.

A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder. First, he looked at the hand and then followed it to the face, where he found the pair of sad, cloudy eyes. They held no shame or amusement in them.

"Legolas, mellon-nin, there is nothing to be worried about. I understand. You know you need not hide things from me," Estel said sincerely. They had shared dreams and fears many times before; even when they had felt foolish. He supposed Legolas felt this was a bit too much. He had never doubted his skills with the bow, nor had he ever had reason.

"Iston," the elf said in a low tone.

They sat in silence for a while, staring at the night's sky or its glow on the surrounding nature.

"Let's go," Estel broke the still quiet.

Legolas looked at the man in confusion. "Where?" he asked slowly, cautiously.

"The archery range," Estel stated matter-of-factly. At the elf's skeptical look, he hopefully added, "No one will be there."

"Estel… I do not think I can…" the elf said softly, averting his eyes.

Estel stood and put a reassuring hand on Legolas' shoulder. "Worry not, mellon-nin. You shall see," he said simply with a grin.

Before the wood-elf could think of a response, Estel had him up on his feet and out the door, Legolas' bow and quiver in hand.

Once they got there, the torches were lit, giving them light. Estel sighed in relief, glad they were still burning, he had been afraid someone might put them out. He hadn't wanted to take the time to relight them. He thought Legolas could lose the little nerve he might have given him if he had to wait too long.

Estel handed Legolas his bow and quiver and reached in the corner for his own.

Legolas raised an eyebrow at him.

The young man shrugged with a crooked smile. "I had to practice so I would not make a fool of myself."

The elf merely shook his head. He should have known his friend would plan something like this.

Could he really do this, though? Should he really try?

The thought terrified him.

He would miss in reality—outside of his dreams. He couldn't bear the thought.

"Here," Estel started quickly, seeing the blank look crossing the elf's eyes. "I shall shoot with you."

He prayed to the Valar for their help to get Legolas through this.

Inwardly, he took a deep breath to calm himself. He stood next to Legolas, lined up with a target and motioned for him to do the same.

At first the prince just stood there, staring at the targets as if they would suddenly start moving.

"Mellon-nin…" Estel said soothingly. He hoped Legolas could focus enough. If he let his fears overrun his mind, he would miss.

"I know you can do it, Legolas," the man said reassuringly.

Legolas snapped out of it. Estel was right. How could he let himself be so afraid of a nightmare like some elfling?

He steeled himself and put his quiver on his back as he lined up next to his friend.

He pulled out an arrow and nocked it.

He glanced over at Estel as if for support.

Estel smiled and nodded.

Legolas let out a breath and closed his eyes.

He lifted his arms again, nocked the arrow and then brought it back to his ear.

He felt extremely anxious; yet excited at the same time. It had been the longest he had gone without archery in years. He had to admit: he had missed it.

The thrill of holding the bow in his hands rushed through him.

The fear of his nightmare held him back.

Swallowing the lump in his throat and ignoring the pounding of his heart, he forced himself to focus.

He could do this.

He had to do this.

He had to.

Finally, he released.

Estel watched with bated breath while Legolas got ready. He believed in the wood-elf, he just had to believe in himself again.

Suddenly, the arrow shot forth and Estel found himself holding his breath in anticipation.

There was a loud _thunk_ as the arrow hit. And then silence.

Both friends stood still as they stared ahead, their eyes wide.

Then, Legolas slumped with a sigh of utmost relief. Estel started laughing, went next to the elf and patted his back.

"I knew you could do it," the man said with a grin, which only grew bigger when he saw that the bright color of Legolas' eyes had returned.

"Aye," Legolas said with a smile. However, his smile faltered, turning in to a frown.

Estel's quickly did the same, his joy turning to near-panic.

"It did not hit the center," the archer finally explained with a small smile. He felt slightly guilty for doing that to Estel but he couldn't help it.

Estel stared at Legolas in disbelief for a moment.

"Legolas! How could you?!" Estel sputtered, slapping Legolas arm.

He loved it. His best friend was back.

Legolas laughed and then turned back to the target as he became serious again.

The nightmare was far from his mind as he hit the targets, arrow after arrow, a smile plastered on his face.


End file.
